Matt (Wii Sports)
Not to confuse with Matt (Wii Sports Club) Matt '''is a male Mii in the Wii Sports series and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Wii Sports, '''Matt acts as your trainer in Boxing for all the training as well as the champion in Boxing and a competitor in Tennis and Baseball. Defeating Matt in Boxing unlocks the silver gloves. To wear them press the button 1''' while the screen becomes black before a Boxing match. In Tennis he has a very low skill level, as he appears in the very first match when the player starts. His partner is often Miyu. If you lose the first match in Tennis, Matt's partner will be Miyu again or Abby. In Baseball he is one of the first 9 players having a team of himself, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. '''Matt plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Chris. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, Matt acts as the referee in Speed Slice, and if you are playing against him, Ryan takes his spot. He is also a competitor in Basketball and he plays with Fritz and George. He is also the Champion in Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice. In Showdown mode, he is the boss of the final level. He is not a Pro in Table Tennis. His skill is 770. Wii Party In Wii Party, Matt is a Master Mii. Trivia *Matt is the only CPU to be the champion of more than one sport, and the only one to be a champion in both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. *Matt is the top ranking in Solo Mode in Wii Party, with all 50 stages cleared with 425 points. Takumi has stage 50 clear with 267 points. *He has the top ranking for Clover Hunt, having completed all 30 stages with 5 seconds left. *Matt is very good in sports except Baseball and Tennis. *Josh Millman, who voiced the "announcer" in Wii Sports and other games in the Wii series, defeated Matt. *He seems to get along well with Lucía, as the two have the best friendship rating in Wii Party's Friend Connection with 70 points. *If you defeat Matt in Swordplay Duel, you unlock the purple sword. To use the purple sword press the 1 button on the Wii Remote. Release it at the loading screen. *In the Boxing training room, there's some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt to become the new Champion, but failed. *Funnily enough, all sports Matt is at pro class in he is champion Gallery HNI 0082.JPG|Matt's QR Code Matt's Team.jpg|Matt's Baseball Team 067.jpg|PhilippL vs. Matt in Boxing Matt.png|Matt as the Final Boss in Swordplay Showdown Wii sports matt.jpg|Barolb vs. Matt in Swordplay Duel Matt VS. Andy.jpg|The picture mentioned in the Trivia section Matt guiro .jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Matt Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Champions Category:Master CPU Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Swordplay Pros